


The Day That Erik Joined the Skeleton War

by Dorkangel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, In-Jokes, The Skeleton War - Freeform, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik reached up, gripped the top of his scalp, and pulled, ripping away his skin in one smooth movement. "Brotherhood of Evil Skeletons," he yelled. "CHARGE!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day That Erik Joined the Skeleton War

**Author's Note:**

> In support of the brave skeletons fighting in the war right this minute, and in hope of a treaty with the fuckboys soon.

There they all stood, on a beach in Cuba, Shaw safely dismantled and locked in a coffin.  
"If society won't accept us," cried Erik, gazing out emotionlessly at Charles's skeleton legs, and Hank and Raven's newfound pure skeleton forms, and at the members of the war who still wore their skins. "We form our own! The fuckboys have played their hand-"  
(Luckily, yelling 'En garde, fuckboys!' was enough to get them to fight with swords, and skeletons can't be killed with swords, but many had escaped)  
"- And now we get read to play ours! Who's with me?"  
Janos and Azazel, the skeletons with fluffy dark hair and bloodstains respectively, hurried over to him, along with the diamond encrusted one - Emma - and the girl who'd joined the war back at CIA facility, Angel. She'd torn her skin off right in front of everybody's eyes.  
Erik extended a hand to Raven, and she began to limp in his direction, only to change her mind and drop down to her knees beside Charles.  
"Go with him," whispered Charles. "I don't agree with this, any of this, but it's what you want."  
"The fuckboys," whispered Raven back, tears in her eye-sockets. "It's all the fault of the fuckboys, Charles. But we can defeat them."  
She stood up and went to Erik's side.  
"And Hank," she called. "Always remember: Skeleton and proud."  
He looked away, and Erik reached up, gripped the top of his scalp, and pulled, ripping away his skin in one smooth movement.  
His newly bared skeleton form twisted curiously in the sunlight, and he grinned with all his teeth- not that he could grin any other way now.  
"Brotherhood of Evil Skeletons," he yelled. "CHARGE!!!"  
They all ran into the water, towards the combined might of the fuckboy nations, and that, dear children, is how the skeleton war truly began.


End file.
